The Return:
by vedgi28
Summary: Entry for round one of Pro-Bending contest, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Love Means Forgiving

Entry for Round One of the Pro-Bending Competition

Team: Capital City Catagators

Position: Earthbender

Plot: Someone returning to their lover after a misunderstanding

Prompts:

(Word): Favorite

(Location): Ember Island

(Character): Jinora

* * *

Foreword:

Fate has a funny way of twisting life's path. It makes us go through unseen turns on the path as it is traversed down. Although by doing this, it makes us who we are...by the actions we choose through this journey that is our lifetime. There is hurt, healing, broken hearts, and perhaps my favorite...true love.

The kind of love that seems impossible until you experience it for yourself. The kind of love that seems only to exist in tales of princesses being saved by knights. Well I'm no knight, but who says I can't still get the girl of my dreams? My princess, the one I feel like I've lost to the dragon of betrayal. Where I not only failed to save her...but also managed to hurt her along the way. But wrongs can be righted through love, the everlasting force that brings two halves of the same soul together to be reunited.

* * *

 **The Return-**

Chapter 1: Love Means Forgiving

Korra's POV-

Wandering down a quiet stretch of beach of Ember Island, I feel shocked recognizing a woman in the distance. Even though we are far apart, I can recognize some of her features. Walking closer makes me stop, all doubt of who this woman could be erased. Her black hair is disheveled, her clothes looking to be dirty for once. I feel shocked to see her here now and here of all places. "Sami," at my whisper I see her head move slowly around as she scans the area, emerald eyes widening in shock and disbelief when they land on me.

They are filled with hurt, a look so blinding that I feel my heart ache with guilt and pain. She swallows hard, her adam apple bobbing as we stare at each other, both feeling the apparent shock as we look at each other. She turns on her heels, quietly and quickly escaping my gaze by entering a house not that far down the beach.

"Korra," turning when I hear my name called I see Jinora, she comes over. "Dad says it's time for breakfast and told me to find you...are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," she asks, giving me a concerned look. "Maybe I have Jinora, let's go I'm starving," putting on a fake grin I take off, she's easily at my heels.

Asami's POV-

I can't believe of all people that are here I end up seeing her. "Are you okay Ms. Sato?" A concerned coworker asks, quickly looking me over. I can't blame him for his concern. It's been four months since I saw Korra, it's been painful staying away from her in all honestly. It's been one of the hardest things that I've ever had to do, not to mention the pain that's come from it. I can still feel a painful throb from my heart at seeing her.

I've thrown myself into work to get rid of any and all thought of her, which has been the best for keeping the company up...but not me. Even now as I look into a mirror, I barely recognize the woman staring back. Black hair going every which way in a mop of disorder. The usual complimenting emerald eyes look as dull as uncut jewels, dark bags under them from lack of sleep...They say eyes are windows to the soul, my soul looks to be a sphere of never ending loneliness and pain. Loneliness from being away from the love of my life...and the pain that came when she revealed she was nothing like she pretended to be. That she lied to me about everything, but most importantly about who she truly is...the Avatar.

Finishing the meeting, I gather the reports from around me as important members of Sato Industry file out of the room. "Ms. Sato there is a guest who wants to speak to you," looking up, I see a butler. He is in charge of all that happens in the vacation home, including staffing it when it is needed for times such as now. "Let them in then," I look through the papers, eyes skimming to make sure there isn't any details left out of the reports.

"Sami?" I freeze hearing her voice, my heart begins to hammer in response to the single word. My throat goes dry, my palms sweaty. _No, not now. I'm not ready to face her just yet! Why is she here?!_ Gathering my courage I let out my breath, letting my emerald eyes look up to meet the oceanic tides of hers. The blue of her orbs pull me in, just like they pulled me in when we first met in Republic City. Just like they pulled me in every moment I was around her, those eyes that I can love yet hate all in the same moment.

I open my mouth to tell her harshly that I don't want anything to do with her, but find I can't say anything. She takes my silence as me giving her permission to, she begins immediately. "I-I know I messed up Sami," she gets out, stumbling over her words. "Asami," I correct quickly, her eyes flicker with hope. "You didn't just mess up Korra, you lied! Everything about you was a lie! You tricked me for three months! Does that mean anything to you?!" She flinches at the sudden anger, eyes lowering towards the ground.

"I know...it was wrong of me. I was just trying to keep it so...I wouldn't hurt you. I still managed to mess it up though, I still hurt you," her voice cracks as her eyes become misty with tears, it makes me feel shock. _Korra is never like this...she's always sturdy, like the earth._ _ **"But earth eventually crumbles into dust,"**_ _a small voice in the back of my mind reminds me._ Biting my lip I contemplate what to do, she gets up. "I just thought you should know how I really feel...I love you Sami. Even if you don't love me back," she has a smile. Her eyes are pools of despair and pain, drawing me into them. They look just like mine, the pain reflects in her. But before I can say anything she's left, the door swinging closed in her wake, the small squeak makes me feel regret. Going back to my work, I find that I can't concentrate. All I can see is the despair Korra wears like a cloak, faking her happiness so others won't be worried about her. After several hours I can't stand it anymore, I need to get out of the tiny office. Showering, I change and make myself approachable with the slightest bit of makeup. The dark bags under my eyes vanish, a look of sheer determination in there place. Heading out I have one thought on my mind...finding Korra.


	2. Chapter 2: True Love Never Truly Dies

**The Return-**

Chapter 2: True Love Never Truly Dies

* * *

Asami's POV-

My boots sink into the ever shifting sand, making me bite back a curse. Why didn't I choose to use the path?!...That's right because I'm following Korra's footprints so I can find her. To my dismay they end where the beach begins, disappearing completely where she chose to go up the path leading to a village. Following them, I see the streets are filled with tourists. If the yells of the vendors isn't enough, the roar of the crows and them is all-surrounding. The overpowering conundrum of noise makes me feel confused as I try to search for Korra within the multitude of people. Instead I end up at a small cafe after a short time of being in the crowd gives me a migraine. Nursing it with a cup of tea, I watch the ever-moving sea of people as they pass the glass window that makes up the shops front door. No one looks to be remotely close to Korra, making me let out a sigh of frustration. _This is going to be harder than I originally thought...she can be anywhere. With all of these people it's going to be harder to find her. Where should I even start?_

Taking a drink of tea I ponder ideas of where Korra can be, the rush of voices from outside accompanied by a gently chime making me look to the door. A girl looking to be ten enters, brown eyes filled with uncertainty as she scans the empty cafe. When they meet mine, they widen in surprise and relief, she quickly makes her way over. She has a slim build, her yellow and orange robes showing it. Upon close inspection I realize her eyes are a hazel brown while her hair is a darker brown, more of a brown-black. Her strong chin is framed by her strait hair, a small bun on the right side of her head. The bangs of her left cover most of her face above the eyebrow, curling to form into a semi-circle. It comes to a point near her jaw. Where the two parts meet some of her bangs have slipped to cover her forehead. The collar of her robe is up, open to reveal her slender neck.

She clears her throat, I blink realize I've been staring silently. "I'm Jinora," she bows before giving me a curious look. "I'm Asami...are you an airbender?" At her nod I feel my hope for finding Korra growing. "Yes...are you looking for Korra?" She asks, giving me a curious look. "How did you know? Do you know where she is?" Her cheerfulness is quick to fade, she nods. "I'm Jinora, I knew because I was flying when I saw you following her footprints. I couldn't land here so I lost track of you. It took forever to find you again...what were you asking about?" Her eyebrows scrunch up, she gets a look of deep concentration. "Can you take me to Korra? I'd like to talk to her," she nods, quickly getting up. Following her out the door, it's not surprising I don't lose track of her in the crowds. Compared to Korra's cool colored clothes, her brightly colored robes make her stick out in the crowds. We end up in front of a large building, she suddenly stops. "Wait...how do you know Korra?" She gives me a suspicious look, studying me. "U-Um, we're friends. I saw her earlier and tried to follow," her eyes widen in surprise.

"You're Asami Sato?! Why are you here then? Korra said last time you saw her, you said you never wanted to see her again," she whispers, guilt tears through me. "I-I was angry and hurt at that point...do you think I can talk to Korra?" She nods, motioning for me to follow. We sneak into the house, safely arriving in a room. She lets out her breath, her relief painted on her face as pain is upon a canvas. "Did you sneak out?" She nods, her cheeks gaining the slightest rose hue to them. "My dad is overprotective of my siblings and me. When I saw Korra sneak out, I followed and found you," she explains, sitting on the edge of the bed. I hear a door slam before muffled sobs arise from the room next to this one. Racing out, I enter the room next to Jinora's to find Korra. She's sobbing into her pillow, I hug her. She makes a choking noise, it turns into quiet whimpers. My fingers trace circles on her back as I hold her, the only important thing is the two of us. Her face is pressed to my collarbone, I shed several tears along with her. We curl into each other, our bodies molding together as we comfort each other.

"Asami," she whispers, those oceanic pools drawing me into her confusion. "Korra," I hug her tighter, she nuzzles my neck. "I love you," we whisper in unison, she swallows hard. "Y-You mean it? I didn't mess up?" Her voice shakes, betraying her consuming fear of my answer. "I mean it Korra, if anything I messed up in not trying to confront how I really feel," she smiles, sliding her hand into my hair as she meshes our lips together. Although the kiss is brief, we both are as red as Pabu's fur when we break off. She grins as she hugs me, I hug her slightly smaller frame back just as eagerly. A smile tugs at my lips as I see her like this, her joy as radiant as the light of the sun. "Would you forgive me for lying to you about being a nonbender?" I nod at her question, we enjoy each others company.

Even the princess forgives in the end...for she understands that even a knight's armor can become tarnished. For even knights fail when they try to protect there true love, even when it's just from something that will eventually hurt the princess. They understand there mistakes and don't repeat them, keeping there princesses happy. In the end true love truly prevails, for it can never die.


End file.
